I Hate You
by GoodGirlzDead
Summary: Passion is such an odd emotion. He usually had control over his emotions. He hadn't known something like this existed. Draco/Harry One-Shot.


A/N: This is my first Harry/Draco story. I wrote it for a friend of mine for Christmas and only finally finished it. It's also my first one-shot. A lot of firsts here today. Haha. I love a challenge, and this was surely a challenge if I've ever seen one before. (That includes my Bio homework!) I hope you all enjoy it. The people that have read it so far have, but they're my friends and are required to say so. So please, be honest when you review!!

* * *

I Hate You

Passion is such as odd emotion and can be applied in many situations. The most common is when referring to love, or even lust mistaken as love. We also find it used, when someone has a deep love for something, and they put all effort and energy into what they're doing. But passion at its oddest affects most when hate is at work.

Hate is a strong emotion. One that people tend to overlook and can make even the sanest of people do things that cannot be explained. It causes them to do things so out of character that it seems to defy the very nature of things.

Or so Draco Malfoy thoughts as he lay in bed awake at such a late hour. He was familiar with hate. Even if Malfoy's were not supposed to show emotion, hate was at least acceptable, or so his father taught.

It became the way Draco expressed himself. If there was something he wanted but could not have – which was very little – he lashed out at the person closest to him.

Was that what happened tonight? Honestly, what could have possessed him to even think of doing that? It went against everything he was taught, his very nature!

But is what you're taught and forced to live by truly a person's nature?

Draco let out a sigh of frustration before rolling over on him stomach.

'Damn Gryffindors, always causing trouble.'

XxXxX

"You alright, Harry?"

The sound of his best friend's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts, of all the things to happen…

"Fine, Ron," Harry replied and went over to his favorite spot by the fire. It was pretty late so the common room was almost completely empty of students.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "Nothing happened after detention," she pushed, "You got in rather late and Ginny said you were supposed to help her with Defense Against the Dark Arts but you never showed up at the library. And…"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing happened. Snape was just being his usual evil self is all."

Technically what he said was true. Snape had been rather evil with his detention tonight, and surely just as detention was ending didn't count as after detention.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look but left it alone. "Then you'd best get started on your Charms essay, it's due next Wednesday."

Ron rolled his eyes as he followed Harry up to their dorm room to get their books. It was always better to pretend to work than to listen to Hermione's constant nagging.

That night Harry couldn't even pretend to work. Eventually he gave up and went up to bed, praying a little sleep might do him some good.

The moment his head hit the pillow he was almost instantly asleep.

XxXxX

He was reliving his detention and no matter how much he tried he couldn't wake up. Damn McGonagall, it was the old bag's fault he even had detention in the first place so it seemed like a good idea to blame this whole predicament on her.

This was it, the moment _it_ happened…

"Watch where you're going, Potter!"

"If you weren't so big headed and watched where you were going we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It's not my fault you're so absent minded. Maybe that stupid scar on your fat head affected your brain more than we originally thought!"

This was it. This was where it happened. He wanted to wake up, but a part of him – a very twisted and small part of him – wanted to relive the moment.

"At least I can say that I don't rely on my money and looks to get me places in life. All you do is run crying to dear ole mummy and daddy and they buy your way in!"

They began to push and shove, then they took out their wands though both were disarmed quickly enough and they were back to fighting like muggles. He wasn't sure how it happened, or who had initiated the action. He liked to think it was the other party involved, but their lips made contact.

Again he was feeling the same tingles course through his body. The kiss quickly deepened as they fought for dominance, one not willing to give it up to the other. They didn't part until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They quickly jumped apart and straightened their disheveled clothing before Professor Snape walked into the room.

He saw the mess on the floor and rolled his eyes. "It seems Mr. Potter that you are in need of another detention, same time tomorrow evening. You are both dismissed."

If Snape could feel the tension in the air he hadn't acknowledged it, a facet Draco was thankful for, he decided as he lay in bed now fully awake after his dream.

He sighed to himself and looked down. Yes, another day had begun, and what better way to start it than with a cold shower.

"Bloody Gryffindors," he mumbled to himself as he entered the bathroom, "Annoyances the lot of them."

Little did the Slytherin know, that the Gryffindor he had in his mind was thinking the same thing about him.

XxXxX

The next day of classes seemed like pure torture. First was Potions shared with the Slytherins. That had been a nightmare within a nightmare. It was just his luck. He swore that every little whisper was about him. His mind was going a mile a minute it seemed, each new worse case scenario growing more and more outlandish with each passing thought…

"Harry, snap out of it," Hermione hissed at him. "Snape will kill you if you don't get started on your potion."

Sure enough Snape had his glare fixed on him. It was then he realized that today was going to be a long day.

XxXxX

Somehow he managed to make it through the day without completely losing his mind. Of all the times to lose control it _had_ to be last night. Usually he had proper control over his emotions. For once he had no explanation. He couldn't begin to fathom: Why him?

Everyone knew Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood and it made him thankful he was a Slytherin. It meant he was left to himself to think things through. But he swore that if he didn't get Potter off his mind he was going to wind up in St. Mungo's mental ward before the week was through.

Lying awake in bed he tried to find a solution to his newest frustration. Rolling over onto his side he saw the robes he had worn yesterday. About to get up and yell at the house-elves for not doing their jobs it hit him.

Leaving his Head Boy rooms he left to go find what was plaguing his thoughts. Hopefully he had found his cure. If not, he was admitting himself to the mental ward because gods knew he would never be the same.

XxXxX

Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor tower. Snape didn't know how to set up a detention that didn't use up almost all of one's energy. It was Malfoy's fault he even had the detention in the first place.

Bloody Slytherins, they were all out to kill him!

On the way to the stairs that would take him up to the second floor he was pulled into the shadows.

Before he could make a sound a voice growled in his ear, "Stop your whining Potter."

With that the other boy's lips were pressed to Harry's own. It was an odd sensation, kissing someone of the same gender. But the contrast of Draco's cold lips on his own warm ones sent chills down Harry's spine. As Draco pulled him closer to his body he couldn't help but respond. He was driving on pure instinct right now, and he hoped it would be good enough.

"Bloody hell do you have to be so annoying," Draco demanded as Harry trailed slow, open mouthed kisses down his strong jaw line and across his neck.

Harry grasped Draco's pants by the belt loops and pulled his hips into his own. "You're the one trying to kill me."

"Can't argue with that," Draco smirked and resumed his early attack of Harry's lips.

Gods strike them down now, they were enjoying this. Two sworn enemies should not be able to enjoy the others company this much.

Draco had been right in thinking hate to be such a strong emotion. Who knew where it would take them next?

"Your rooms," Harry mumbled and gave a low moan as Draco bit his neck.

Draco raised an eyebrow. So that was where it led to. Who was he to argue the point? After all, it would be a shame to deny them both something they clearly wanted.

Yes, hate was a strong emotion, and gods how Draco Malfoy loved it.

XxXxX

Harry Potter woke up the next morning to hear the sounds of the shower running. He smiled knowing it wasn't his rooms he was in.

When the shower waters stopped he turned on his side to see the bathroom door just as Draco stepped out.

It was official. Every Slytherin he ever encountered was out to do him in. And if he woke up every morning to see this particular Slytherin with a towel slung low on his hips and water dripping down his muscled chest every morning, he might just succeed.

_End._


End file.
